forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" /center>}} |- } | Lucifer }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Lucifer }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 17 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Ifer, Luci, Nick }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Pale Blonde}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Not established/bright green}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 6'3" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Mint (unknown crush) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Auriel (younger brother) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Anti-School, Mint, Auriel }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School, Marin }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Mind and Body Control }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Anti-School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: Miscellaneous Small Jobs (former) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Lucifer is an Anti-School mutant with snowy owl DNA. He was created by Electric Innocence on March 8, 2015. He is the older brother of Auriel, roleplayed by The Seventh Sage. Appearance He has wispy-type really white blonde hair that's got some loose curls, and his eyes have no real established color, though most would determine his eye color as bright green- it easily changes according to lighting, and upon use of powers are vibrantly bright green. He's very tall at 6'3", and more skinny than well built- normal men's shirts tend to hang off his frame. He has seven feet of densely feathered white and black splattered wings. Personality He hates when people beat around the bush but enjoys the occassional battle of the wits. He's not particularly mean, though, and tends to keep to himself. He loves experiments and testing what happens when this happens, in any situation. When things go his way, he can get into a great mood and become uncharacteristically eccentric for days at a time. Despite how he sometimes tries to act, he has very little self confidence and rarely knows what he's doing. He's always trying to occupy his mind and stay busy. He's not a very good older sibling, though when notices it he puts effort into trying his best; though his best isn't very great. He follows his own set of rules but does have morals, which he strictly abides to unless something drastic happens. He doesn't like people in general and tends to find them annoying. He can be merciless and unforgiving and cold towards those he dislikes. In general; WORKAHOLIC. He detests dishonesty, and makes an effort to never give an outright lie if it can be avoided. If you lie to him, he's likely to just get more pissed at you. Perfectionist. When stressed or frustrated, he can grow irritable and difficult to be around, even if not trying to upset them. Background None was listed, though it is understood that Lucifer and Auriel have been together since whatever incident led to them going to the School and being mutated with snowy owl DNA. At some point they broke out (suggested to be years ago) and have since been moving town to town on minimum wage pay in large part from Lucifer. Relationships Auriel Lucifer and Auriel share a close relationship that stems from relying on each other their entire lives. The pair are actually rather different, with Auriel being more outgoing and excitable to Lucifer's lack of social ability, but compliment each other well. It is suggested they rarely fight, but they do disagree regularly (i.e. Whether or not to stick with the Anti-School). Lucifer is somewhat possessive over his younger brother. Mint (See Mintifer) Lucifer met Mint when he and Auriel were transported to the Anti-School in search of help, when Auriel was poisoned by an Eraser. She saved Auriel's life with herbs and Lucifer was indebted to her, and mentioned once that he felt she was the only truly trustworthy one in the entire place. A few days after arriving, he discovered something had happened between her and her boyfriend Marin, and used his ability to banish Marin from further contact. Afterwards, the pair shared a hug and their bond grew closer. It is implied that they have a future as more than friends. Marin Lucifer detests Marin for many reasons, which came to a peak when Marin forced Mint into something she wasn't ready for. He went on to force Marin to leave and become and outcast, which led to Marin returning the feelings of dislike. Powers Hypnotism It only works once, but he can make any person do what he wants. Nothing extreme, like making them kill themselves (usually). But almost anything else is fair game. Once he releases his hold on them, it won't work again unless he gives an order that lasts for a length of time. Hypnotism, basically. He's never done this to Auriel because he's never needed to. His eyes glow green when giving the orders, or talking to someone under his control. This ability no longer works on: Auriel, Graywing, Marin Increased Healing He had increased healing ability and speed, and can heal smaller injuries extremely quickly. Flaws - very persistent and stubborn, to the point where he can forget important things; like sleeping or eating - antisocial, avoids the public if he can - extremely protective and partially possessive of Auriel - paranoid and untrusting for a ridiculously long amount of time after it's no longer needed. Trivia * ZEN'S CHARACTER FACT #7: Beyond a few personality alterations, Lucifer is based on one of my very favorite OCs I've ever used, Parker Provencher- a son of Hecate. He, too, was a workaholic older sibling. I can't quite explain why I like that character trait, I just really do :) * What A Shame by Shinedown has been listed as his theme song * Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus had been listed as his, Marin's, and Mint's song * He and Auriel have won Best Siblings 4 times * He and Mint have won Best Romance twice. * He and Mint have won Cutest Moment once * Lucifer made a brief appearance in one of Zen's prompt responses: Lucifer sighed and brushed down Auriel's hair. "Zen hasn't killed anyone off since Romulus and Remus, and she didn't get to write that. So, she's been scanning through her OCs to determine which ones to kill off." Category:Anti-School Category:Zen's OCs Category:New Gen OCs